


Chamas

by Amber (yokeless)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Sandman
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A alma de Nada percorre caminhos estranhos enquanto alguém a observa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chamas

**Author's Note:**

> Quando Polen comentou que queria uma fic sem romance eu tentei juntar os fandons da lista que eu conhecia melhor, e reescrever o destino de Nada (uma das minhas personagens favoritas no universo de Sandman) parecia uma oportunidade bacana pra juntar os dois fandons.
> 
> Polen, me desculpa pela qualidade da fic, eu me empenhei nela, mas você merece uma fic melhor que essa. Tomei muitas liberdades a respeito do que era canon e tentei juntar tudo de uma forma harmônica. Espero que tenha funcionado, caso contrário estou aberta para corrigir e ajeitar tudo o que ficou errado. 
> 
> Me desculpe pelo atraso, foi um prazer te tirar no amigo secreto <3
> 
> (E obrigada ao Ezra por ter betado nos 45 do segundo tempo.)

E então ela se foi, e Morpheus teve consciência do vazio que lhe restou. Não se iludia pensando que devesse rever sua decisão, mas talvez tivesse se apegado à sensação de controle que seu envolvimento com Nada lhe dera, era sua avaliação dos fatos.

Tinha sido uma decisão difícil, toda aquela confusão envolvendo a chave do inferno e Azazel, era tudo tão cansativo e efêmero, uma grande bagunça cuja origem fora sua falta de tato, onde sua dificuldade em aceitar o fluxo dos acontecimentos envolveu pessoas que não mereciam o sofrimento que Oneiros considerou justo. Nada não merecia o que foi obrigada a passar no inferno, e a maior prova disso era no modo em que seus irmãos lhe julgavam por isso.

Caminhou para longe do lugar onde Nada havia estado minutos antes, seus passos ecoando pelo salão agora vazio. Era realmente uma sensação engraçada essa, pensou, não vendo na verdade nada de engraçado, descobrir-se capaz de se apegar a alguém que julgou já ter superado. O som dos seus passos era o único ruido ali, e logo Oneiros parou com uma expressão de incômodo no rosto longo. 

Sentia-se desconfortável demais para continuar. Com tudo.

Existiam momentos em que invejava seus irmãos, em especial Destino. Compreendia seu poder, mas naquele momento lhe parecia um luxo poder saber o que a alma de Nada encontraria em suas vidas, e envolver-se em sua história, de novo, definitivamente não era uma opção. Era uma curiosidade boba que de vez em quando Morpheus permitia que crescesse de forma controlada, a vontade de saber como determinadas pessoas estavam vivendo por meios além de seus sonhos, sempre tão imprecisos com todas as verdades contidas neles. Invejou Morte, consciente de que era um sentimento infantil quando as responsabilidades dela eram tremendas perto das suas.

Foi com Killala que Oneiros decidiu se trancar dentro de si e deixar para trás qualquer envolvimento com quem quer que fosse, mas os últimos acontecimentos pareciam criar um novo precedente, uma boa razão para que um capricho fosse realizado. Podia sufocar seu desconforto por mais algum tempo, só mais um pouco.

* * *

O menino infelizmente não viveu muito, e a alma que abrigou seu pequeno corpo mutilado pela varíola encontrou conforto em outro garotinho nascido em algum lugar perto de Ayr, Escócia. Seus pais lhe chamaram de Mason, e ele cresceu com ambições que correspondiam ao meio onde ele foi criado, sem desejar muito ou se contentar com pouco. Não havia nada excepcional em Mason, pelo menos não que ele pudesse confessar com uma risada sem graça em alguma conversa casual. 

Para ele, todos eram bruxos, e a consciência de que a realidade era bem diferente veio com a chegada da sua carta para Hogwarts e uma segunda versão da conversa que seus pais tiveram com ele tão logo Mason incendiou um dos seus bonecos sem querer. Não devia se expor, não devia procurar encrencas com trouxas, devia manter seus dons restritos ao ambiente escolar, e jamais se arriscar a não ser em ocasiões em que sua presença fosse estritamente necessária. 

Os pais de Mason eram pessoas tímidas que temiam atrair mais atenção do que já atraiam com suas roupas e hábitos incomuns. Eram um casal muito sossegado e transferiram isso para Mason. Mesmo os sonhos frequentes do filho com uma cidade em chamas não despertou nenhuma preocupação no casal. Mason também sempre teve receio de fogo sem nenhuma razão aparente, as chamas perturbavam o menino de tal forma que os pais não o mandavam fazer nada no fogão da casa. Suas mãos pequenas e finas tremiam sem razão em diversos momentos do dia, e ele sentia uma sensação de pesar dentro do peito que muitas vezes o deixava sufocado.

Mason dormia normalmente durante toda a noite, e sonhava diversas coisas comuns para um garoto da sua idade, mas todas terminavam com ele de pé em um deserto, usando roupas frescas e olhando uma cidade inteira queimando. Podia ouvir as pessoas gritando, correndo desesperadas por ajuda enquanto seus corpos eram consumidos de forma dolorosa, e ele não podia fazer nada. Algumas vezes Mason estava acompanhado de um homem muito branco vestido com roupas escuras, em outras Mason percebia que era uma mulher. Não tinha ideia da razão pela qual ele aparecia como mulher em seus sonhos. 

Sua entrada em Hogwarts foi tão tranquila quanto o esperado. Não atraia muita atenção das pessoas, fez amizades facilmente, descobriu que tinha um talento mediano para feitiços e recebia um grande apoio da sua casa, a Lufa-Lufa. As pessoas ali não se importavam com a cor da sua pele ou com o fato dele preferir ficar bem longe da lareira mesmo nas noites mais frias. Mason era querido, se empenhava nos estudos e seus pais ficavam muito orgulhosos em vê-lo adaptado e bem ajustado ao colégio. 

Seus sonhos com a cidade que queimava ainda eram frequentes, mas as preocupações naturais da juventude ocupavam seu tempo. Não sabia dizer com exatidão quando começou a notar uma figura alta vestida de preto em lugares inusitados em seus sonhos, mas logo ela se tornou mais uma rotina da sua noite, e quando comentou o assunto com seus amigos mais chegados nenhum deles pareceu preocupado, motivo que o levou a esquecer o fato. 

Claro que conversavam sobre Harry Potter. O garoto estava uma série a frente de Mason e ele só havia se encontrado com ele algunas poucas vezes no corredor. Parecia um menino comum como ele, com uma aparência muito cansada e talvez desconfiado de tudo, mas apenas mais um rosto normal no meio dos tantos rostos que andavam pelo castelo durante os intervalos das aulas. Era difícil para Mason relacionar aquela figura pálida e carrancuda com os feitos que lhe contavam na sala comunal. Harry Potter parecia capaz de muitas coisas, mas as pessoas também eram capazes de aumentar as histórias de uma forma que se tornava impossível acompanhar. 

E então, veio a guerra. 

Desde a morte de Dumbledore as coisas haviam mudado. Mason voltou para seu sexto ano letivo sentindo que seus pais estavam lhe escondendo coisas, talvez a vida pacata que ele conhecia já havia se desfeito, assim como sua rotina tranquila no colégio estava aos poucos perdendo a força. Os dias se arrastavam enquanto as noites eram breves demais, muitas histórias de alunos sendo espancados por não concordarem com a tomada do que eles consideravam ser o mal dentro de Hogwarts. Mason não sabia o que pensar, ele não queria nenhum conflito, mas também não podia ignorar tantos conhecidos seus voltando para seus quartos com hematomas e cortes cada vez piores. Conforme os dias passavam, Mason sentia que seu único refúgio era quando, ironicamente, conseguia dormir.

Em uma das noites seu sonho com a cidade no deserto começou como sempre havia começado, desde que ele se entendia por gente. Podia sentir a areia quente entre seus dedos, sabia que estava descalço pois havia saído com pressa, usava vestes leves e suas mãos exibiam anéis finos e pulseiras decoradas. Podia ver ao seu lado a figura escura que espreitava nos seus sonhos, parada com uma expressão cansada em seu rosto longo. Mason não conseguiu deixar de notar os olhos grandes e brilhantes que aquela pessoa tinha, totalmente negros, refletindo milhões de pequenos pontos brilhantes. 

Mason piscou e a cidade pegou fogo, mas não era a cidade. Era Hogwarts. 

"Me desculpe", ele ouviu, mas a voz não parecia ter ouvido? Parecia ter sido dita na sua cabeça, e Mason sentiu uma tristeza que não sabia explicar da onde vinha. Hogwarts continuava queimando no meio do deserto, uma de suas largas torres explodindo em chamas que ele podia sentir mesmo em pé no alto daquele morro, mas não lhe despertava nenhum sentimento, parecia tão irreal que o garoto sequer olhou naquela direção. Ainda encarava a figura alta e pálida ao seu lado, notando naquele rosto uma expressão amarga. 

"Me desculpe", a voz repetiu em sua cabeça. "Por tudo." 

Quando Mason abriu os olhos sentiu que tinha despencado no meio de outro pesadelo. O quarto estava uma bagunça, alunos corriam para todos os lados gritando e buscando pertences, alguns meninos do segundo ano estavam chorando enquanto outros calçavam os sapatos pulando em um pé só. Era possível ouvir vozes alteradas vindo da sala comunal e Mason obedeceu aos gritos de um dos seus colegas e procurou seus chinelos enquanto vestia o roupão e colocava a varinha em seu bolso. A guerra tinha chegado até o castelo enquanto ele dormia. 

Foi quando ele se lembrou da visão de Hogwarts pegando fogo no seu sonho e sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco na boca do estômago. Teria sido um presságio? Queria conversar sobre isso com alguém mas não havia tempo, seus amigos estavam correndo, pessoas entravam na sala comunal trazendo notícias e feridos, era impossível entender alguma coisa naquela confusão. 

Houve um estrondo, os alunos gritaram e alguns saíram para saber o que tinha acontecido, e Mason os acompanhou sem pensar muito. A cozinha estava deserta, com as mesas onde os elfos domésticos serviam as refeições suntuosas no salão principal viradas, panelas jogadas para todos os lados. O grupo de alunos seguiu até a entrada do castelo e tiveram que se abaixar para não serem atingidos por feitiços que vinham de todos os cantos. Mason viu duas meninas ficarem ali e correu sem saber se estavam bem, sentia medo, tropeçava nos chinelos enquanto corria, seus dedos fechados suavam e ele só queria voltar para sua cama e fugir de tudo aquilo de novo. 

O pequeno grupo acabou se dispersando, Mason instintivamente correu para as escadas, desviando de outros feitiços por pura sorte. Viu professores lutando, figuras mascaradas arrastando crianças pelos cabelos e às cegas tateou por uma saída, entrando na primeira sala que encontrou aberta. Era um corredor que levava até a torre da Corvinal. 

Haviam corpos caídos ali, alunos pedindo socorro, outros chorando tentando velar os que já haviam morrido, era um cenário que Mason jamais imaginou. O garoto não estava acostumado com o cheiro de sangue, e tão logo conseguiu se apoiou em um canto com entulhos para vomitar, sentindo que chorava apavorado com o rumo dos acontecimentos. 

Ele estava sozinho, e não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer. 

Ouviu gritos e xingamentos, feitiços quebrando pedras e percebeu que as figuras mascaradas haviam chegado ali, mas assim que tentou correr Mason já sabia que não teria resultado. Sentiu algo queimando nas suas costas e tombou sobre uma das pedras que estavam quebradas no chão. E então tudo ficou confuso. 

Mason voltou para o deserto bruscamente, vestido com o roupão e o pijama de flanelas. Sua varinha ainda estava no bolso, e a figura vestida de negro estava observando o nada com uma carranca no rosto pálido. Não disse nada, mas parecia estar em algum devaneio e o garoto não achou prudente tentar interromper. 

E então ele sentiu seus pés queimando, e no segundo que ele olhou para baixo percebeu o rosto longo se virando em sua direção e ainda conseguiu perceber uma expressão agoniada. Parecia perturbado com os pés do garoto. 

Abriu os olhos e parecia que ainda estava no deserto, pois o corredor estava muito quente. As paredes pegavam fogo, as figuras mascaradas estavam desmaiadas perto dele, mas Mason não conseguiu se mexer. Olhou para cima e viu uma moça vestida com o uniforme de Hogwarts, mas onde deveria haver detalhes das cores das casas de Hogwarts haviam faixas pretas. O cabelo dela também era preto, seus olhos negros e o sorriso muito tranquilo deixaram Mason curioso. Nunca tinha visto aquela garota antes.

\- Parece que você arrumou uma bela confusão aqui. Vim te buscar. 

A voz dela era agradável, e quando Mason tentou responder descobriu que conseguia se levantar. Ela ofereceu a mão para ajudá-lo e tão logo ele ficou de pé a moça o abraçou forte. 

\- Sinto muito. - Ela murmurou antes de se afastar e tentar manter o sorriso. - Sinto muito mesmo. Isso é horrível. 

O garoto não conseguiu responder. Sentiu que precisava seguí-la, e assim o fez, deixando a torre de Hogwarts sendo consumida pelas chamas que tinha visto em seu sonho.

* * *  
E de novo a alma de Nada teve seu destino ligado às chamas. 

Oneiros não sabia o que pensar disso, sentia uma agonia que era difícil de controlar, nem ele seria capaz de deduzir que entre tantas possibilidades o fim se repeteria com duas pessoas diferentes em tempos completamente opostos. Parecia uma piada de mal gosto, algo que Desejo teria gostado imensamente de ver se tivesse a oportunidade. 

Mentira. Nem mesmo Desejo seria tão vil. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos, ele perdeu anos acompanhando os passos daquele menino e agora Morpheus percebia que tudo tinha sido em vão. Novamente seu capricho trouxe mais problemas do que soluções.

Pensou em falar com sua irmã, em garantir que não tinha interferido em nada, mas seria uma mentira. Podia poupá-la disso. Era o sinal que Oneiros precisava para deixar de vez o Sonhar, e assim o faria.


End file.
